I Wanna Be Where the People Are
by Rikki Tivursky
Summary: Shiloh spends a little quality family time with her cousin Jason. Short semi-one shot story.


With the sun blazing over head Jason could easily feel the rays seeping into the bare skin of his arm that happened to be dangling out of the open window of his car. As he drove down the street he could feel the wind blow into the car and whip around him and over to the passenger's seat.

"The wind's not bothering you is it?" he asked addressing his passenger who happened to be his long-lost cousin; Shiloh who he had bumped into while on a job. Since then the two of them had been spending quite a considerable amount of time together to try and catch up on what they had missed out in each others lives. Since they happened to have picked up a job in a beautiful town with a beach they decided to go and hit the seafront for a while. Which turned out to be a good idea since the weather was sunny and there was barely any clouds in the sky.

"No I'm good." she said to him turning towards her own open window so that she could let the rushing breeze hit her in the face. She rested her elbow against the car door and propped her head with her hand. "So how much longer is it to the beach?" she asked him sounding a bit impatient which made him laugh.

"You still don't have any patience whatsoever do you?" he asked her smirking widely. He remembered when they were much younger that whenever they had gotten in the car for some sort of family trip that she would constantly badger him through the whole drive. Shiloh simply snorted in response to his question further proving that deep down despite the hard persona she put on that she was still the same little cousin he remembered.

"Hey there's the parking lot over there." Shiloh informed Jason as she pointed out the window to show him, and he followed her directions. Driving the car into the parking lot the two of them worked together and try and find a decent enough parking spot, which took a while longer than they had expected. It turned out that they were not the only ones who had decided to go and have some fun at the beach. Finally they found a spot for the car and as soon as Jason put the car in park Shiloh was up and out of her seat running towards the sand.

"Hey wait a minuet!" Jason shouted after her "What about the stuff?" he asked referring to all the beach related things they had packed into the backseat of Jason's car for the trip. Shiloh paused as she barely got a few feet from the car.

"Leave it for now we can come back for it, I want to jump in the water real quick." she told him sounding very excited and impatient at the same time. He could also easily see that she was really itching to go and run into the water. With a deep sigh he relented and simply just locked the car and started following her towards the sand. With a large grin started running again and every so often she would pause to check on how much farther behind Jason was. "Come on you're moving like a dying sloth." she yelled to him as she waited for him to catch up.

With Shiloh leading the way the two of them made their way over the large stretch of land which took a while as they sand fell over their sandals and causes them to sink slightly with each step they took. It took a few minuets longer than expected but finally they reached the shore line and stood there for a moment as they both looked out at the clear blue-green water.

"It looks nice doesn't it?" Jason asked out loud as he stared in awe of the sight before them. Shiloh simply slipped off her sandals and bent over to pick them up.

"I don't know about you but that water looks refreshing." she told him and strolled closer to the water's edge. She carefully walked over the wet sand with her arms outstretched to help balance her. As if she was expecting to hit a patch of quicksand or something, but she did leave some deep foot prints in the sand. She had gone a couple of feet before a wave came crashing back and washed over her feet. At the sudden touch of the water Shiloh jumped as she had not expected the water to be so cold and for a few moments Jason watched her jump around trying to escape the sensation.

" Khul, cold...cold...cold...cold." she muttered loud enough for Jason to hear her. She tried walking around in the water to get used to it, but it did not seem like it was working at all.

"You having fun in there?" he asked her as he tried so hard not to lose it and just crack up at the sight on her running around.

"Shut up asshole." she retorted as she jumped her way back over to the more shallow side who by then was full on laughing at her. She punched him in the arm to try and get him to quit laughing at her, but it only made it worse as he laughed even harder. She then tried to kick some water at him, which managed to get him a little wet.

"Hey!" he told her though he did not sound very angry as he yelled out loud. Thankfully he had brought up his arms just in-time to shield his face from getting hit with the water.

"I'd like to see you jump in this water and not find it cold." she dared him and for a moment he pretended to think it over.

"Fine I'll prove it that you're just being a baby." he told her and took off his own shoes and entered the water. As soon as he stepped into the water he notice that it was definitely cold, and tried to walk around in the water going deeper into the water than Shiloh had. He stopped when the water was reaching about mid-calf on him. But she noticed that he was oddly quite.

"You doing alright over there?" she asked sounding rather suspicious about his stillness in the water.

"Never better." he told her quickly, but she did not buy it at all. Instead she braved the cold water again and waded over to him to see if he really was alright. Once she got close enough she could easily see that he looked just a tad uncomfortable in the water. She knew it was because it felt like being stabbed with ice.

"So who's the baby now?" she asked him smirking at him widely as she stood next to him. As the two of them stood there in the water she briefly wondered to herself about what Sam and Dean Winchester were doing right at that moment.

Dean was ecstatic when he turned the Impala into the beach's parking lot and pulled into the nearest empty spot he could see. As soon as he had shifted the car's gear into park he killed the engine and was out of the car in a flash. Which was quite a bit unusual for him, but at that moment he felt like he was a kid eager to get to the toy store. Although for him his toy store was the wide open beach, and the particular toy he was looking forward to looking at were bikini clad bronzed beauties.

Since the moment he had managed to talk his brother Sammy into going to the beach he had been excited to just jump into the car and drive there. Though Sam had forced him to slow down as the two of them did not own a stitch of clothing that helped them blend into the beach atmosphere. So before they could even get to the beach they were forced to go to the local beach wear store, much to Dean's suffered through the little shopping experience telling himself that once they were out that he would be greatly rewarded with much desired lovely visions running up and down the shoreline.

Now he was attempting to trudge over the hot sand and with each step muttering swear words as he had trouble walking in the sandals that Sam had made him buy. He felt like a total idiot wearing them and then getting his feet stuck in the mounds of sand until he decided to just forget them entirely and just brave the hot sand barefoot. A moment later he had deeply regretted the decision as he had not expected the sand to he as hot as it was. But he gritted his teeth and kept walking, despite the fact that he could hear his brother laughing at him. But his huge ego would not let him admit defeat and he kept on walking and even attempted casual conversation to further prove that the temperature of the sand did not bother him at all.

"Do you think Cas will really show up here?" he asked his brother as he distinctly remembered how uncomfortable Cas had been with his new outfit as well. He took one look at it and poofed away angel-style. If Dean had to guess he would have said tat Cas was probably hiding out somewhere no one would ever see him dressed that way. Though Dean though that he would definitely be missing out on scoping out some very hot babes, oh well that meant that was for more him to ogle at then.


End file.
